Baby Dudley
by JewelOfLiterature
Summary: This two-shot Dramedy follows an infant Dudley Dursley as he observes what happened on the day that changed his life.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Dudley: A Point of View

Rated T for language and slight abuse.

Disclaimer: I... Um, well, it's like, uh, I I I don't own the Harry Potter Series. If I did, the Epilogue would have been way different, and My Dudders would have been a wizard.

Description: When a mysterious house guest arrives, Dudley, an impatient, angered and fat toddler, is awestruck. He closely observes everyone's behaviors and notices many changes. Two-Shot! This is slightly AU, changing a bit of the beginning, but it still stays true to most of the original work. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

Dudley's POV:

It was the middle of night. Everything was as dark as a black fleece blanket. The street of that continuous pattern of homes fell silent, yet I lay awake. The orange-gold lights of street lamps danced on my ivory carpet. Suddenly, it was all gone, as if someone had stolen the little flames. In front of my house on Privet Drive, hushed whispers echoed quietly to my slightly open window. I strained my small blue eyes to stay awake, but my brain was taunting me, calling me an idiot, and telling me about the late Curious Cat. Angered by my minds comments, I lost control and dozed off, hoping to hear Mummy and Dada chat about this happening the next morning.

When I awoke, it was early. The lamplight had been returned, making myself thing I'd gone mad. I hollered for one of my parents to help me get dressed and ready for my delicious breakfast. When my mother, the beautiful Petunia Evans Dursley, had pranced into my nursery, I greeted her with a sweet smile. It revealed some teeth that were now growing quickly. "Good Morning, Dudders!" My mum exclaimed. She freshened me up for yet another day in Little Whingling before scooping me up in her arms and carrying me downstairs. My father, Vernon was dressed in a rather nice suit, but when Mum set me down on his lap, I cried, finding that he wore his most boring tie once again. Dada never bothered to change it. He would just do his job at Grunnings however he needed to, and save all his "good" clothes for parties and holidays.

After my father and I watched the news, we traveled through the family room to the kitchen. Mummy was situated at the stove, flipping omlets. The microwave hummed as it heated some fresh bacon for Dada. Then the cook strolled to the pantry and found Cheerios for me. She poured them into a nice china bowl and topped it with milk and sugar. I was in no mood for cereal. I flung the mash onto the cabinets and walls, while yelling, "Won't! Won't!" Turns out, my parents were feeling bi-polar this morning. They clapped with glee and cheered me on for learning a new word, then got all angry and fought over who would clean up the mess.

"Oh, honey," Mummy said to Dada, "I forgot to tell you. Last night our neighbor reported some suspicious activity. He wanted me to tell you to be rather cautious outside, today." My father slurped and smack his lips. "Okay, sweets," he nodded. I thought the comments over. Was this the activity I saw last night? Did, I, little Dudley Dursley actually witness a crime?

My brain raced as my family finished their breakfast. I stared out the sunny window, not even blinking. I was too busy pondering to bother blinking. "Vernon," piped in Mummy. They both immediately started tapping my hands and trying to get my attention. When my episode of thoughts ended, I shook my head and returned to normality. I had no idea that it would last only a few minutes.

"Bye, bye, my fair family," called Dada as he kissed us. Mummy once again lifted me to bid my father farewell. We escorted him to the door. As he walked big steps out the house, he tripped on this blue, blanket-covered bump. 


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Dudley: A Point of View

Rated T for language and slight abuse.

Disclaimer: I... Um, well, it's like, uh, I I I don't own the Harry Potter Series. If I did, the Epilogue would have been way different, and My Dudders would have been a wizard.

Description: When a mysterious house guest arrives, Dudley, an impatient, angered and fat toddler, is awestruck. He closely observes everyone's behaviors and notices many changes. Two-Shot! This is slightly AU, changing a bit of the beginning, but it still stays true to most of the original work. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 2

Dudley's POV

"Hey! What the hell?" My own father fell flat down as he tripped over this lump. When he had dusted himself off and stood sturdy and steady on his feet, he picked it up. I could not believe it. It was another child. A baby. A little infant just like me was wrapped in a blue blanket, peacefully sleeping. In my opinion, he was kinda cute, with messy black hair that was even thicker than mine. He was pretty small. The only feature that drew me away was a scar. His forehead was scraped badly, giving him a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Dada passed the baby to his wife and she had to set me down. He ran out the door and yelled, "We are NOT a bloody orphanage, people! The Dursley house has one child, Dudley and that is all." Mummy now untucked a letter from the boy's chest. It was addressed to our home. The child was now set next to me. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled slightly at me. I did not smile back. As soon as he was near me, I felt tingly, a weird sensation that told me this kid was one of a kind. It did not feel good at all. I attempted to scoot away, to get out of the electrical, magical field and back to Mummy, but it didn't work at all. I looked up at her. She was trembling, holding the letter. One hand held the parchment while the other touched her neck, as if she were choking while all the information was stuffed inside of her.

My dad's hands clenched into shaking fists. My parents now whispered secretively and pointed back and forth at me and the other boy. I looked at his blanket. It read Harry. His name was Harry.

I was getting angry at Harry. He disrupted our morning, shocked my poor mother out of her wits, and who knew what he would do next! My face was turning red. Harry was as cool as a cucumber. After Dada left for Grunnings, Mummy continued to pace back and forth, reading the letter, staring at Harry and crying. That night when Dada came home, my parents cleared out the cupboard under the stairs: Harry's new home.

The next few days lingered on and seemed to repeat themselves. It seems as if Harry was magically staying healthy. He wasn't fed much and never hugged. He was not breastfed. Whenever I would be breastfed, he would give me a look of jealousy and then start amusing himself, all while moving his lips in a sucking motion. Yet all this time he was not pale or vomiting. He was not ill at all.

Another thing about Harry was that he never cried. I would cry often, when I was hungry or wet or sick, while he was just so unnatural. It was funny. One time, Dada thought Harry had a mental problem, so he kicked him around like a soccer ball. Harry would remain in his staring state, looking at everything and sucking his thumb.

Within a week, Harry was moved under the stairs. My father had found an old cradle rather cheap at a yard sale. They stuffed the white and pink baby bed into the cupboard and placed Harry in there. He was somehow content. I know for sure I would not be content in a cramped space. But, hey, he was a little jerk. He was a dork. There was no reason a kid as stupid and messed up as him could not fit under there.

Harry's weird behaviors continued. One time, he touched me and burned my arm. While he laughed his ugly scarface head off, my parents called him names and punished him. He did not yet seem to care.

Usually, I have sympathy and empathy towards others. This time, I had no pity towards Harry. I didn't know him well at all, we fought in our toddler ways, and I just followed the example of what my mummy and dada did. You could say hurting him never hurt me. I would punch Harry, steal his food, pull his hair and even scratch that dumb scar until it bled. I never cared. Who was this freak, anyway? 


End file.
